nodq_cawfandomcom-20200214-history
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Semifinal Match 1
The 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup - Semifinal Match 1 is the nineteenth episode of Season 9 of NoDQ CAW as well as the two-hundred-and-twenty-second episode overall. It is a semi-final match in the 2007 NoDQ CAW Cup between Skeletor and Superman. Match Skeletor hits Superman with a back elbow. Superman shoulder tackles Skeletor into the corner then hits him with a series of punches. Superman gets onto the apron and leaps onto Skeletor with a springboard hurricanrana to pick up a 1-count. Skeletor punches Superman then leaps at him with a diving shoulder block from the top turnbuckle. Skeletor gives Superman a leg drop then kicks him in the face with a big boot. Skeletor attempts a DDT but Superman counters with punches to the ribs and clubs him in the back. Skeletor splashes Superman. Superman fights back with hard punches before applying an STF, but Skeletor grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Superman gives Skeletor a back drop then reapplies the STF but Skeletor gets free. Superman attempts to roll Skeletor up but Skeletor counters with a punch before rubbing his elbow into Superman’s face. Superman punches Skeletor out of the ring then leaps onto him with a corkscrew plancha. Superman climbs onto a ringside commentary table then leaps onto Skeletor with a diving double axe handle drop. Superman returns Skeletor to the ring but Skeletor gets Superman in the corner for a series of strikes. Skeletor scoopslams Superman then pins him for a 1-count. Skeletor gives Superman a DDT then locks in a front facelock though Superman gets free. Superman knocks Skeletor into the corner but Skeletor fights back with an elbow to the face. Skeletor puts Superman in a dragon sleeper then Irish whips him into the corner to elbow him in the face repeatedly before giving Superman a running knee to the face. Skeletor clubs Superman in the back before giving him a sidewalk slam. Skeletor attempts a cover but Superman’s foot is under the bottom rope so no count is made. Skeletor hits Superman with a running DDT for a 1-count. Superman ducks an attempted bulldog by Skeletor and fights back with a dragon suplex to earn a 1-count. Superman hits Skeletor with a wind-up punch then applies an Edgecution but Skeletor again grabs the bottom rope to break the hold. Skeletor delivers an inverted atomic drop to Superman then follows up with a DDT. Skeletor clubs Superman in the back and punches him in the head before clubbing him to the ground. Skeletor attempts a Jackhammer but Superman slides down his back to deliver a bridging German suplex for a 2-count. Superman gives Skeletor a triple powerbomb to earn a 2-count. Superman gives Skeletor a pullback flapjack then hits Skeletor with a Speeding Bullet, knocking him into the ropes. Superman Irish whips Skeletor into the ropes but Skeletor fights back and throws Superman into the corner. Skeletor attempts a Spear but Superman blocks the attempt. Skeletor Irish whips Superman into the ropes and catches him with a successful Spear, covering Superman but finding Superman’s foot beneath the bottom rope. Superman gives Skeletor a German suplex then rolls backwards to make a cover for a 2-count. Superman gives Skeletor a spinning headscissors for another 2-count. Superman punches Skeletor into the corner and attempts a Speeding Bullet but Skeletor blocks the attempt and fights back with punches and an elbow drop. Superman gets to his feet and spins Skeletor around into a Super Sharpshooter but Skeletor does not submit. Skeletor gives Superman the Last Ride for a 2-count. Skeletor gets Superman down on the mat for an armbar but Superman gets free. Skeletor delivers the Sternness Dust to Superman but Superman immediately recovers. Superman sidesteps a Spear from Skeletor to deliver a Speeding Bullet before locking in the Super Sharpshooter but Skeletor again reaches the bottom rope. Superman gives Skeletor a spinebuster then mounts and punches him. Skeletor dodges a Speeding Bullet from Superman and hits a Jackhammer for a 2-count. Superman locks in the Super Sharpshooter in the centre of the ring, dragging Skeletor away from the ropes, forcing Skeletor to submit and giving Superman a place in the Final of the tournament. Winner: Superman }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Category:Season 9 Category:NoDQ CAW Cup